TwoFaced
by HakunaMatatata
Summary: Starts from prom and continues. It's canon but twisted around so it isn't cannon anymore... nevermind. Just read. Addek.


**Two-Faced**

_"You got it?" He asked._

_"Of course I got it." She snapped back at him, "Who do you think I am?"_

_He grinned at her and drew her in, kissing her softly on the lips, "So, where to now?"_

_"Now?" she quirked an eyebrow, "We find Mr. 'Brown' and kick his ass."_

_"Okay." He laughed, chortled, "Sounds good."

* * *

_

**Six Months earlier:**

Addison Montgomery walked into the room and made a face, "I hated prom." She told her husband of almost twelve years as she fingered her braids. He laughed, "then this is a re-do."

"Seriously." She whined, "This brings back terrible memories."

Her husband wasn't listening and she followed his gaze towards one Meredith Grey, she rolled her eyes. "Do you want to dance?" he murmured into her ear.

"Of course." She smiled at him, pulling him close.

Halfway through he decides to announce, "I have a patient Addy."

She turned and looked, Derek followed Meredith into the hallway, and she laughed and then smiled grimly.

"Hello." She said, and turned towards the vet, while her husband was fucking an intern, she turned to Finn.

* * *

"You slept with her!" she yelled at him, loudly in front of the entire hospital, people began shuffling uncomfortably and Meredith struggled with her hands fumbling awkwardly.

"You slept with Mark!"

"You were absent." She growled.

"Oh. And that makes it SO much better."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me?"

"Bullshit. I'd have to buy a fucking gun and point it at your face to get you to talk!"

They were still fuming at each other when Richard came out of the hospital and broke them up, "Take your goddamn problems home! People are trying to work!" he screamed at them.

Addison huffed and stomped to the car, "You're driving." She insisted.

"Fine." He said as she slumped into the passenger's seat.

"You really are a pretentious son-of-a-bitch." She growled

"It takes one to know one." He shot back.

"Good one." She snorted, "At least my brain isn't smaller than my dick."

"You don't have a dick." He snorted at her, "I would know."

"Well obviously you're not going to know anymore." She glared.

"Are you getting a sex-change?" he asked her, and then he looked horrified, "Did I just turn someone gay?"

She slapped him hard against the head, causing him to swerve slightly, "Hey what was that for?"

"For being a fucking douche-bag." She smiled when he turned away from the trailer and kept driving, "Besides." She told him smugly, "Mark's dick was bigger."

He stopped the car in the middle of a field, "Is not." He said.

She grinned at him and followed him around to the trunk, "Yup."

"Take that back."

"Or what?" she taunted.

He grabbed a pile of blankets out of the trunk and started walking, handing her half, she frowned.

"Or I won't put out."

"I don't want to hold these."

"Well deal."

"Hey you had sex with someone else."

"Well if you don't shut up I'll be the only one who got some tonight."

She grinned at him, "Right, like I'm the one who needs this."

He responded by flinging the blanket towards her, and pulling it back as they both watched it straighten, when it fluttered to the grass and when the two others had been positioned he grinned and picked her up, dropping her gently into the center of the impromptu bed. She giggled up at him and fingered the edges of his shirt, "You're a terrible actor." She told him as she pulled it over his head.

"Hey!" he protested, interrupting his argument by placing a passionate kiss against her lips, "No one's been asking questions so far."

"I dunno." She murmured and sighed as her shirt disappeared somewhere in the darkness, "I think you have a few issues with delivery."

"But good performance?" he asked slyly.

She looked up at him, pants sliding down her legs and then her legs along his waist, "I hope not too good."

"I had to!" he whined, "It would be bad for my reputation if it was anything less!"

She sighed, "But this will be better right?"

He laughed and rolled her on-top of him, "Of course." He says, "it's always better."

She nodded and then screamed a little when he entered. The stars shone brightly that night, things were going well.

* * *

How was that? Confusing enough?


End file.
